Sailor Moon Elite
by monarch24
Summary: Thought the Stars Season was all there was? Think again! Chapter 8 up! All finished! Please read and review.
1. New Beginning

Chapter One: New Beginnings  
  
The Wind Leader Elite gently breezed through the massive archways of the temple, her cloak flowing behind her. Unlike the other three Leaders Elite, she enjoyed roaming carelessly through the halls and gardens of the giant building. Today, however, her usual meandering had a purpose. Her gray eyes darted here and there, searching for the Guardians. Nearing the practice field, she could hear the clanking of metal on metal as sword met sword again and again. A smile touched the Wind goddess' face. My sister will be pleased, she thought as an image of the Fire Leader crossed her mind. She had thought our warriors would have laid down their weapons after returning to the Temple. Quietly she landed near the entrance of the field and surveyed the Guardian Elite through the branches of the leafy trees as two of the warriors went at each other in a mock duel. One warrior the Wind goddess was more familiar with, Sailor Phoenix, dressed in flaming colors of red and gold befitting her name. The second warrior was much younger in comparison to Phoenix though an outsider would have never guessed by just looking. She wore the soft brown color of her animal counterpart, the lynx, and as the Wind Leader studied her youthful countenance she could see the resemblance she had to her elder, the senshi whose place she now took. The Wind Leader had to smile as the younger Guardian finally gained the upper hand on Phoenix and knocked the sword up and away from her hand. The rather huge weapon flew as though with a mind of its own, heading for another Guardian whose back was turned. "Katsuko!," called out Phoenix, watching the flying sword. "Katsuko! Watch out your back!"  
  
Katsuko, Sailor Monarch, spun around to see the point of the sword aiming straight for her. No emotion ran across her lovely cinnamon complexioned face as she spread her monarch butterfly wings and took to the air. She gracefully dodged the deadly weapon and quick as lighting, grabbed the hilt, twirling it masterfully in her hand as slender fingers curved around the handle. She looked down from where she floated, wings softly beating the air.  
  
"Don't worry, Chou. I have it."  
  
Her fellow Guardian breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Goddess. You could have been skewered."  
  
Katsuko laughed. "Oh, Chou." Her ebony eyes lighted upon the Guardian in brown who stood still as stone, slowly recovering from what almost happened. She only began breathing again when Katsuko's arms went around her in a tight squeeze.  
  
"Breathe, my friend. Breathe, Kami."  
  
The young girl's lips trembled as her grip on sword and shield loosened and they clattered to the ground. Her skinny arms wrapped her sister in training, clinging to her for dear life, tears streaming down her face.  
  
The Wind Leader felt her heart constrict at the sight. Monarch was under her ruling, she was the one who gave Monarch and two others the powers of the Wind so to see one of them in pain caused her pain as well and Monarch's grief ran deep. She hated to step in when her young charge was making steps towards healing, but she had to. With the ever-watchful eye of the Mother Goddess upon her, Monarch would heal wonderfully on this mission as well.  
  
"Guardians."  
  
Twelve knees immediately bent to the ground in respect as the Leader Elite stepped out from behind her watching post and approached them on a gust of spring air. She bowed slightly from the waist in greeting.  
  
"Guardians," she repeated softly. "Hawk, Falcon," she greeted her other two Sailors.  
  
"My Leader," they responded in unison.  
  
The Wind Leader smiled as she stopped in front of Katsuko. "Monarch, I need to speak with you. Please come to my waiting room."  
  
"Yes, of course, my Leader."  
  
Katsuko could feel her Leader's fingers through the hairs of her bowed head and gave thanks to Mother Goddess for having such a gentle Leader. Chou's Leader, the Fire Goddess, couldn't very well run her fiery fingers through her three Guardians' hair. Once the Wind Leader had left the practice field, the Guardians rose from the ground and while many went back to training, Sailors Hawk and Falcon rushed to their friend's side.  
  
"Is everything all right?," asked Falcon, one hand upon Katsuko's shoulder. Hawk looked concerned as well.  
  
Katsuko turned to her companions. "Tori...," she smiled at Falcon, "Taka.." She turned the smile to Hawk. "Everything is fine. Believe me on this."  
  
They nodded without speaking. If Katsuko said everything was fine, then it was as she claimed. She left them on the field, flying through the air quickly. She couldn't imagine what it was her Leader wanted to talk about, but just as she had told Tori and Taka, everything WAS fine. It was in the Wind Goddess's touch. Arriving at her Leader's waiting room doors, she rang for the page. No sooner had the sweet twinkling of the wind chimes ceased did a young girl dressed in a flowing white gown appear. She looked no older than sixteen, but Katsuko knew better. Not even Kami had seen as many years yet.  
  
"Good to see you, Guardian Monarch," the girl greeted, dipping low.  
  
"Good to see you as well, Midori. You're looking well for someone who just celebrated her 70th birthday."  
  
Midori covered her mouth, chuckling. "Thank you for remembering. My Lady is ready for you."  
  
Midori led the way into the huge candlelit room. Now that the afternoon sun was setting, the Temple was ablaze with candles. The Wind Leader was seated upon her dais elegantly, her viewing globe ever present beside her. She had been watching a far away part of the universe when Midori ushered Katsuko in, but looked up with a smile. She thanked Midori and sent her away. Katsuko knelt to the ground, head bowed.  
  
"My Leader has requested my presence?"  
  
"Yes, Katsuko, I have. I have a mission for you."  
  
Katsuko's head shot up. "A mission?"  
  
"That's right, my lovely. Look here." With a single touch, the viewing globe began to expand and grow so that soon Katsuko could gaze into it as well. A quiet smile touched her face as she saw what her Leader had been watching and her head bent down again.  
  
"The Senshi look happy."  
  
"They do. After Galaxia was restored to sanity and now undoing the damage she inflicted, they have all reason to be happy." The Wind Leader looked lost in thought for a moment. "Sailor Moon and her guardians defended Earth well, didn't they, Katsuko?," she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, my Leader." Katsuko wondered what the mission could possibly be. With Galaxia gone and no new enemies in sight, what else was there? Watching Sailor Moon and her friends again, a nagging thought began in the back of her mind. Someone is missing. Her eyes narrowed in thought, then realization struck. No! Not one! Three! Katsuko bowed her head as she asked,  
  
"My Leader, where are the StarLights?"  
  
"That, my lovely, is part of your mission."  
  
Head still down, Katsuko kept her confused look away from her Leader's eyes. "I...I am sorry, my Leader. I do not understand."  
  
"Kinmoku is destroyed, Katsuko."  
  
Katsuko gasped at the statement, staring at her Leader, eyes brimming with tears. "Destroyed?," she repeated in a distraught voice. "But, my Leader, if the princess Kakyuu and the StarLights are no longer on Earth....?" She trailed off, now understanding. Banishing her tears, her eyes went down to the floor. "My Leader wants me to find them and take them back?"  
  
"That is only the beginning, my lovely, but time will not be on our side for very long. You must leave immediately, find them, resettle them on Earth, and I will contact you when things are quiet. Hurry, my lovely. May Mother Goddess keep you."  
  
"The Mother watches over us." Katsuko bowed low and departed, heart racing. StarLights! I am coming to you! She had no time to say goodbye to Tori and Taka, but had Midori give them a message from her. Flying to the highest hill Elite Temple boasted, she chanted a simple spell, turning her butterfly wings to angel, the only way to fly through space and all its vastness. Stretching them wide, her body took flight and, spear in hand, set off to find friends and loved ones from centuries before. 


	2. New Friends, Old Friends

Chapter Two: New Friends, Old Friends  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Tsukino Usagi turned at the sound of her name and smiled. "Ami-chan! Ohayo!"  
  
"Good morning," the blue-haired girl replied, linking arms with her friend. "Do you think you are prepared for your math test today?"  
  
"Hai!," came the bright answer. "This time I'm going to do much better. With what you and Taiki kou taught me, I'm sure I will." The light in her eyes dimmed a little as she remembered her auburn-ponytailed friend and ally, now gone back to his home planet with her princess and her other two protectors. Usagi looked towards the sky, wishing fervently to see the three StarLights again. She sighed. It may never happen and it was something she had to accept. Sighing again, she walked into the school building with a heavy heart.  
  
The day passed rather quickly and Usagi put away her earlier gloomy thoughts as she laughed with her friends. Heading to their favorite arcade, Usagi and Naru chatted about their math test as Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako talked about their day.  
  
"Hey, Usagi," greeted Motoki as the girls walked in. "Thought you would want to know your friends are here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Motoki pointed towards the video games where a long legged figure sat at the racing game, another figure with flowing green hair leaning behind. Usagi's face brightened.  
  
"Michiru-san! Haruka-san!"  
  
Michiru turned and smiled gently at the odango haired blonde. "Ah, Usagi- chan, konnichiwa. Haruka, look who's here."  
  
"Hello, little kitten," replied Haruka without turning her helmeted hand around, focused on the game.  
  
"How do you get here so fast?," asked Minako, dropping her change into a neighboring game, prepared to lose to Haruka, but to have fun anyway.  
  
"You forget, Mina-chan, I am the solider of wind," laughed Haruka. "Here one minute, gone the next."  
  
Minako just rolled her eyes. Usagi laughed and went to sit with her friends. Minako joined them later, having been unmercilessly trounced by Haruka, but still in good spirits. Naru had left to help her mother at her jewelry store.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I almost had it this time!," she called out, running towards the group, Haruka and Michiru behind her, smiles on their faces. Minako was still talking and running when someone came across her path and being unable to stop, Minako collided with the girl. They both fell to the floor, Minako landing hard. "Ow!" Her long blonde hair fell over her face, obscuring her vision, but she could still detect the other figure rising and coming towards her.  
  
"Oh gomen nasai. Let me help you up," came the soft-spoken melodious voice.  
  
Haruka was already at Minako's back, lifting her from under her arms. "Are you alright? Are the both of you alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," laughed Minako, rubbing her knee. She looked up and was caught by the second girl's smooth brown complexion, jet-black hair and crystal clear onyx eyes. The girl smiled, glad to see no harm done.  
  
"I should have looked where I was walking. You're not hurt, are you?," she asked.  
  
"No.,"Minako trailed off, staring. She was staring at the girl's hair. It was long, nearly as long as Usagi's, thrown over her shoulder tied up in ribbon hanging in careless curls.  
  
Haruka was staring also. Her face, that hair.it's so familiar, she thought. Where.where do I remember her from?  
  
"Haruka?.Haruka?"  
  
"Huh? Michiru? Nani?"  
  
"What is wrong? Why are you standing still as stone?," the willowy girl inquired, touching her partner's arm gently. She too looked over at the brown skinned female and gasped. When the girl's eyes flickered over to her, she quickly composed herself and apologized. "Oh! I.I'm sorry. You just..I thought I.suminasen."  
  
Michiru hurriedly walked away, heading to the bathroom. Haruka excused herself as well and followed with a quick glance back only once.  
  
Michiru watched curiously, but smiled. "Hey, why don't you come sit with me and my friends? I'll buy you a coffee, make up for my clumsiness?"  
  
"That's not really necessary. I already have-"  
  
"Come on. Please." Minako made huge puppy eyes until the girl laughed and consented.  
  
Quick as lighting, Minako's arm was linked with hers and she was being pulled across the arcade towards a table full of girls. They looked up curiously at the stranger, but Minako slid in next to Rei and immediately began talking.  
  
"Min'na, I kinda ran this girl over so I invited her to sit with us. I'm Aino Minako," she began, finally introducing herself, "and this is Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, and Tsukino Usagi. What's your name?"  
  
"Suki Katsuko. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Her eyes lighted upon Usagi and made an almost imperceptible bow. Usagi wasn't quite sure if she had or not, but she wasn't going to ask. She simply smiled and wondered.  
  
"What a pretty name. Are you from here?," asked Makoto.  
  
Katsuko hesitated before answering. "Iie," came the quiet reply. "Actually I've just moved here."  
  
Rei sat in silence as they chatted the new girl up. How odd, she thought. I haven't felt this peaceful and serene since.well, never. She stole glances at the girl over and over and was only slightly surprised to make eye contact with her every time. They hadn't been sitting for very long when Usagi heard a very familiar voice calling Katsuko's name.  
  
"Katsuko-chan? Katsuko-chan, where are you?"  
  
Usagi's breath caught and the table went stone silent as five pairs of wide eyes and one pair of calm eyes turned to the speaker. His black ponytail swung behind him as he approached wearing a pair of shades over dark eyes, dressed in street clothes, a smile on his handsome face.  
  
"A, so desu ka," he said. "I see. You get up and find old friends." He came up behind Usagi; hands on her stunned shoulders and landed a kiss on her blonde head. "Hello, odango."  
  
Usagi didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she did both. "Seiya!"  
  
He held her close, still smiling. His eyes finally looked up to the others. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"It is you!," cried Minako joyfully. "Oh, Seiya! You're back!"  
  
They all left their seats, crowding around him, asking no questions, but just reveling in their friend's return. Makoto was wiping her tears away when she stopped.  
  
"Wait a minute," she said, getting everyone's attention. "Seiya kou, if you're here, then where is the princess? And Taiki-san and Yaten kou?"  
  
"If you stopped yakking for a minute and turned around, you'd know."  
  
Heads twirled to see Yaten smirking and Taiki gazing kindly at them as they stood behind Katsuko who chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps I should move," she teased. No sooner as she was safely out of the way did the girls rush the remaining StarLights, their hearts overflowing with joy. The hugs were tight, the words tinged with tears, the overall bliss sublime. Katsuko quietly watched the reunion of friends and allies; happy to see the moon princess and guardians enjoy the moment. For a brief moment her mind drifted back to when she and her fellow Elite warriors came back to Elite Temple after battling Galaxia, how all had returned.all but one. Pain rifted through her heart and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned. Her tears were banished at the sight of Haruka and Michiru smiling at her. Katsuko laughed.  
  
"By the Goddess!," she exclaimed. "You remember!"  
  
"Of course we do," Michiru replied. "How could we forget you?" She stretched out an elegant hand which Katsuko clasped tightly, Haruka's joining on top.  
  
"Our hands touch with joy," intoned the Outers in unison.  
  
Katsuko felt the tears returning. "My eyes see with joy," she responded in the greeting of the Goddess.  
  
With that, the three hugged, arms holding on to long lost memories, faces wet with newfound happiness. The rest of the senshi were momentarily forgotten as they spoke of years, centuries gone by, each girl with so much to tell. Katsuko wanted to hear everything about what they had gone through, what they all had gone through.  
  
"We have so much to share, so much to relive," she said, turning to the new full table. Seeing the confusion on Usagi's face, she caught herself. "Oh, milady, I am so sorry. I had not introduced myself properly."  
  
"You know who I am?," Usagi asked at hearing the formal greeting.  
  
"Yes, milady. You are the Moon Princess, Serenity, of the Moon Kingdom born to Her Majesty, Queen Selenity. These four women at your side are your guardians, Princess Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter." Katsuko drew herself up regally and bowed deeply. "I am Suki Katsuko, Sailor Monarch of the Sailor Elite, the Guardian Elite, under the leadership and protection of the Wind Goddess, the Wind Leader Elite." 


	3. New Warrior

Chapter Three: New Warrior  
  
"The.the Sailor Elite? The Guardian Elite?"  
  
Usagi was more than stunned, she was in shock. "You mean.there's more?"  
  
"Yes, milady. Every planet has a protector, someone of the bloodline of the first family, the royal family, who came to be on that planet or astral body. There are so many senshi out there than you, the StarLights and we Elite. So many more. Of course they all keep to their territories and unless you have unlimited range as the Elite do or are given special privileges, you may never see them."  
  
"Wow," breathed Makoto. "I.we never knew."  
  
Katsuko laughed. "No, princess and they know just as much as you."  
  
Ami sat quietly as did Rei, digesting this new information. Rei wasn't sensing any bad vibes from Katsuko, but still felt compelled to ask.  
  
"Are they in danger?" Her violet eyes became worried. "Is that why you're here?"  
  
Clear ebony eyes looked upon her with infinite kindness. "No, princess Mars. No one is in harm's way. I am here to return the StarLights."  
  
"Return?" Ami turned to where Taiki sat beside her. "Does this mean.?"  
  
"Yes," he told her with a sad smile. "Kinmoku is gone. The princess is resting from the shock. We were just out today to let her do just that."  
  
Ami gripped his hand under the table, grieving with him silently. She had never been to Kinmoku, but Usagi had seen it through Seiya's magically enhanced singing and told her of a beautiful green planet full of life and light. Earth was like that. Ami would be grief-stricken to see it destroyed. "Oh, Taiki-san. Gomen nasai."  
  
He could only smile. If he spoke, the tears would fall. Minako turned to Yaten, but he was staring at the table in a pained silence. She was reaching for his hand when she spied him already clutching Katsuko's under the table. Her face dropped some, but she quickly assumed them just friends and had to settle for rubbing Yaten's back. Her heart gladdened when he smiled at her.  
  
Haruka sighed. The StarLights may not have been her favorite people, but losing a home was important. She straddled an empty chair, lean arms hanging over the back, Michiru standing beside her.  
  
"So what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"We're going to stay here until it's time," said Seiya.  
  
"Time?" Haruka's brow wrinkled.  
  
"Yes," explained Katsuko. "The StarLights and the princess will stay here until Kinmoku is restored."  
  
"But how long will that take?," asked Rei.  
  
"We're not real sure," spoke up Yaten. He let out a sigh, then suddenly beamed at Katsuko. "But we have Katsuko-chan with us, so everything is fine."  
  
Seiya chuckled as he watched them, and then gazed at Usagi. "We should be getting back," he said, playfully flipping her bangs. "The princess should be awake by now."  
  
Usagi wanted to stay and talk more, especially with Katsuko, but tomorrow would be another day. "Let's talk again. Tomorrow. Please, Seiya."  
  
He smiled. "Of course, odango. We will see all of you tomorrow. Ja, mata."  
  
The girls walked home in high spirits. Their friends were back and on top of everything, there was a new warrior in their growing family. Usagi called Mamoru with the good news. He hadn't gone back to America just yet. After what happened with Galaxia, he wasn't ready to leave his Usako alone now that his life had been given back to him. Hearing her voice so light and carefree again made him relax. He wasn't even worried about Seiya. His Usako loved him; it was his ring she wore. There was nothing to be concerned about.  
  
"So this Sailor Monarch..where is she from?"  
  
"Well, we didn't have a lot of time, Mamo-chan, that's why we're meeting tomorrow. Come with us and meet her. I know you'll like her."  
  
Mamoru didn't question his beloved's judgment. "Alright. I'll be there."  
  
"See, that's why I love you so much. You're so sweet." She laughed.  
  
"How can I say no to you, Usako?" He grinned. As long as she doesn't ask me to take her to dinner, I'll be fine..  
  
"Well, since you put it that way."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Take me to dinner?" 


	4. New Love

Chapter Four: New Love  
  
The next day found Usagi up early and with energy. I should do this more often, she thought as she had a leisurely breakfast. For once, I'm not breaking my neck to get out the door.  
  
"Usagi-chan, ohayo."  
  
"Hm? Oh, good morning, Luna. Sleep well?"  
  
"Hai. Why are you so up early?"  
  
Usagi smiled. Luna was going to freak when she heard. "The StarLights are back."  
  
Luna immediately jumped on her shoulders. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Usagi-chan, let's go."  
  
In the school yard, Usagi and Luna found Makoto, Ami, and Minako standing together with Katsuko watching something, Katsuko looking rather amused, the other three laughing loudly.  
  
"Min'na, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, konnichiwa, Usagi-chan," said Ami giggling and pointing. "We were just watching the Three Lights back in action."  
  
Usagi turned to see an impossibly large crowd of females surrounding Seiya, Taiki and Yaten with shouts of glee. All three of them looked ready to bolt.but to where? Yaten looked annoyed, but Usagi was surprised that he wasn't shouting out for people to get out of his way. Despite that, Usagi couldn't help herself.  
  
"Poor Seiya," she giggled.  
  
"Poor Seiya? Poor Seiya?!," exclaimed Luna without noticing Katsuko turn her head. "Yaten kou is in the middle of those.those vultures and all you can say is 'Poor Seiya'?"  
  
"Yes. Yaten kou does seem perturbed, doesn't he?" Katsuko leaned over to watch Luna's reaction.  
  
Luna went still in the middle of her tirade, then cleared her throat primly. "Mewr?"  
  
"Oh, Luna, it's ok," said Minako. "Katsuko is a Sailor warrior too. She's already met Artemis."  
  
"Hai, your husband is quite the charmer."  
  
Luna blushed. Too bad Diana didn't mention when we would be getting married, she thought. With a last glance at Yaten and realizing she would have to wait much later to speak to him, she leaped to the ground.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go find Artemis. Katsuko-chan, I will speak with you later?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The bell rang then for class and the crowd of girls departed. The Three Lights looked exhausted and the day had barely started. Minako walked towards Yaten with a smile.  
  
"Oh, Yaten kou, you poor thing. Those girls just don't know when to quit, don't they?" She reached out for him, but was virtually ignored as Yaten sailed right past her in favor of Katsuko who was talking with Ami and Taiki.  
  
"Suko-chan, I'm exhausted," he whined, head on her shoulder, one arm around her waist.  
  
"Aw, Yaten kou," Katsuko cooed, patting his silvery head.  
  
Minako watched, but said nothing. Yaten had his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Katsuko's fingers in his hair. Her heart constricted. What's the deal? She silently followed everyone into the building, mind reeling. That was the second time Katsuko was being intimately close with Yaten. Minako remembered the meeting they planned for later that day. Maybe she would get the whole story then.  
  
Minako became aware that she was watching Katsuko closely all day. The new warrior/student ended up not in Usagi's and Minako's class, but instead was placed with Ami meaning quite a few things. One, she was as intelligent as the solider of wisdom if not more, two, Minako wouldn't have to see her constantly and three, Yaten wouldn't be distracted. Unfortunately Yaten went back to being his usual moody self as soon as Katsuko was out of proximity, but it suited Minako just fine. Yaten was back. He was here, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, ignoring the stairs of love and flirtation from the girls in the class. With Yaten there, next to her like in the old days, everything was right.  
  
Everything went wrong at lunch. The other girls met up with Ami and Katsuko in the yard. Minako spied Yaten going off by himself again with his bottle of water and book and quickly devised a plan. She'd sneak off to share her lunch with Yaten when the others weren't paying attention. Taiki and Seiya joined the small group on the grass, Taiki in between Ami and Makoto and Seiya beside Usagi and soon all of them were laughing and joking again. For a while, Minako laughed with them, then casually announced she was going to the washroom. Picking up the remnants of her lunch, she hurried away before anyone could say a word. Whistling a happy tune, she sauntered off to Yaten's usual spot.  
  
"Yaten kou! I thought you might want something more than just that plain old water," she chirped merrily, stepping out from behind the tree, " so I brought you some_"  
  
The words caught in her throat as her eyes lay upon Yaten sprawled out on the grass, his head in Katsuko's lap, eyes closed as she read quietly. They made a pretty picture, the sun beaming down through the leaves dappling them in shadow and light, Yaten's legs crossed at the ankles, Katsuko's fingers in his hair. Only she looked up at the sound of Minako's voice and smiled.  
  
"Oh, princess Venus, forgive me. I didn't hear you almost. Are you joining us?"  
  
"I.no." Minako attempted to smile. "I, uh..um..is he sleeping?"  
  
Katsuko gazed softly at the prone StarLight. "I believe so. Gin Ke always slept so peacefully when his mind wasn't worried."  
  
Gin Ke? How cute. She calls him Silver Hair. Minako cleared her throat. "Well, I, uh, I wasn't that hungry and I thought.I thought Yaten might want what's left."  
  
"Oh, how kind of you. Yaten? Yaten kou? Yaten kou, wake up a moment."  
  
Yaten snorted awake. "Nani?," he asked sleepily, not opening his beautiful green eyes yet. "What is it, Suko wa?"  
  
Minako blushed at such intimacy. My Suko, he called her. Katsuko looked away shyly, but kept talking. "The princess Venus is here. She has bought you something."  
  
Yaten finally opened his eyes and turned his head towards Minako. "Mina- chan? Something wrong?"  
  
"Iie..I just thought you might want something to eat." Minako just felt silly now.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Yaten almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself. "Well.arigato, Mina-chan, but Suko-chan has already taken care of me." With that, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Would you like to stay with us, princess?," asked Katsuko. "I wouldn't mind the company."  
  
Minako smiled genuinely this time. Katsuko was a kind person. One didn't hate her easily. "Iie," she said again. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just talk with you later. Catch you on the flapjack!"  
  
Katsuko looked confused for a moment, but then just smiled. "Of course, princess, and thank you for coming over. May Mother Goddess keep you."  
  
Minako dashed away as she waved goodbye and trotted off, heart heavy. What to do now? 


	5. New Story

Chapter Five: New Story  
Katsuko slowly gathered her things at the end of the school day. It was time to meet with the moon princess and her prince, tell them everything they wished to know. She stopped in the middle of picking up a notebook, thinking. Could she tell them everything? They would want to know about the Leaders, the Temple, about the Sailors Elite, her people, her planet, her family.her friends. Could she tell them everything?  
  
"Suko wa?"  
  
Katsuko turned. Yaten stood leaning in the classroom doorway, his eyes wide with concern. "Suko wa." He was beside her in three strides. "Doshite no desu ka?" What's the matter?  
  
"Oh, gin ke wa," murmured Katsuko, leaning against him, her voice low and sad. "I need you now. I need your strength. Please."  
  
Yaten was surprised a little, then crushed her to him. "Of course. You never need to ask. You know that."  
  
She smiled then. "Arigato, Yaten kou." She sighed, then grabbed her bag. She took Yaten's hand. "I have to tell them everything but with you here with me, I can tell them everything."  
  
The meeting was being held at Haruka and Michiru's. Yaten and Katsuko were the last to arrive, but no one complained. All were simply anxious to hear what Katsuko's background was, where it was she came from.  
  
"Katsuko-chan!," called out Usagi gaily, patting the seat next to her and Mamoru. "Come sit here. Sit next to us."  
  
"Thank you, milady. Milord," Katsuko greeted the prince, bowing before sitting down properly, crossing her legs at the ankles. She sighed before smiling. "I wish I knew where to start."  
  
Ami patted her hand from where she sat next to the cinnamon colored girl. "How about we ask and you just answer? We have so many question to ask."  
  
"Yeah, like, um.where are you from?," asked Makoto.  
  
"Ah, an easy one," Katsuko smiled. "I am a Monarchian, princess Jupiter. My home planet is Planet Monarch, far away from this solar system, even from Kinmoku's system. My mother, Queen Cho, ruled for many years. She was a beautiful woman, milady."  
  
Usagi smiled. "She was?"  
  
"Oh, yes. She loved my father and all of us children very much."  
  
"Oh, you have siblings?," asked Rei.  
  
"I do. The new queen is my young sister, Uki. My youngest sister is Hiko and I have twin brothers, Kin and Suberu. I have not seen them in some years now, but I have heard that they are doing well. Uki is also the protector of Monarch now." Katsuko smiled to herself. "My little sister."  
  
"You must be proud." Makoto smiled with her.  
  
"Very," Katsuko assured her. "I was Monarch's protector before coming under the leadership of the Leaders Elite, more specifically under the Wind Leader's ruling."  
  
"The leaders Elite?" Ami's eyes became bright, eager to learn more. "How many are there?"  
  
"There are four, princess Mercury. They are all goddesses of the elements, Wind, Water, Fire and Earth."  
  
"Not many outside the Elite know about the Leaders," put in Haruka. "I've known Katsuko-chan for years and I haven't laid eyes on them or even the Temple."  
  
"Neither have we," added Seiya.  
  
Minako breathed a sigh of relief, then wondered if she was too loud, but no one seemed to notice. She smiled. If Yaten didn't know Katsuko's Leader, there was a chance he didn't know everything about her.  
  
"Not many are privileged to have an audience with one of the Leaders, this is true," said Katsuko. Her dark eyes glanced over at Yaten and she chuckled. "Of course if the rules were flexible and things were different, my Leader would have met my friends, all of my friends, quite some centuries ago."  
  
Minako's relief was gone. Yaten was lounging in a nearby window seat, eyes closed as the sun basked him in its light, but his ears were turned into every word. Minako could see the quiet grin as he heard Katusko speak.  
  
"Uh..so how many, uh, how many are there? Sailor Elite, I mean," she stammered, trying to distract herself.  
  
"Eleven."  
  
Michiru turned, a confused expression on her lovely features. "Eleven? But, Katsuko-chan, there are twelve Elite senshi, not eleven." She suddenly stopped and stared, a hand over her heart. "What.what are you saying? Katsuko-chan?"  
  
Usagi looked over at the now silent warrior, wondering what was going on. Katsuko's head was bowed. Haruka was becoming concerned herself. "It's nothing, Michiru, it's nothing." She patted her partner's hand trying to reassure the young girl. "Someone..someone just gave up their right to be an Elite member, that's all. Right? Right, Katsuko-chan?"  
  
Usagi was still watching Katsuko and saw her gripping her skirt in tight clenched fists. Yaten had also noticed the change and was sitting up. Katsuko's head of midnight black came up and everyone was shocked to see tears in those dark gentle eyes.  
  
"If only it were as simple as just leaving," she whispered, adamant on keeping the tears at bay. "But it isn't. Sailor Lynx is gone. Galaxia.Galaxia killed her."  
  
Michiru's breath caught and Haruka's eyes slowly filled. All three StarLights' mouths dropped in disbelief at the revelation. The tears in Katsuko's bright eyes finally spilled over and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Minako started to rise from her chair, ready to comfort the crying girl, but Yaten was already there, holding her, whispering in her ear. Minako sunk back down into her seat. Michiru was weeping openly.  
  
"Oh, Mane!," she cried.  
  
"Mane?" The Inner Senshi were lost.  
  
"Katsuko's best friend," Yaten explained shortly, stroking the grieving senshi's hair.  
  
"Oh." Makoto sadly watched Katsuko sob. "Oh, Katsuko-chan.I am so sorry."  
  
Yaten flashed her a dirty look, but said nothing. Usagi sat in horror. To lose a friend, a best friend, was awful. She remembered the day Galaxia took her friends away from her, taking their Star Seeds and turning their bodies to dust. However once Galaxia's sanity returned and Chaos was defeated, the senshi of the Moon Kingdom were restored. Usagi gasped as she grabbed Mamoru's hand, remembering.  
  
"Matte! Wait!," she exclaimed. "Wait, Katsuko-chan!" She smiled hugely at her new friend who looked up startled at the exclamation. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. You can have your friend back, I'm sure of it. Galaxia tried to kill us, but didn't. Everyone was brought back once she was freed from Chaos. If Galaxia did the same, Lynx, I mean, Mane should have been restored."  
  
Usagi's smile faded as Katsuko shook her head. "I thank you for such kindness, milady, but.please try to understand. Galaxia took your Seeds in order to gain power. That was all you meant to her. We Elite.at least at that time, we were the ones who could stop her. She saw us as a threat and wanted to destroy us. She..she just didn't take Mane's Seed. She crushed it, crumbled it to dust as she laughed." Fresh tears sprang into her eyes and Yaten gripped his beloved tighter. "She can't be restored."  
  
Usagi was suddenly gripped with a desire to do something for the sweet well- mannered senshi.. but what? None of them had the power to give Katsuko her friend back to her. "I am so sorry, Katsuko. I'm sorry you lost your friend, but.I'll be your friend if you let me." Katsuko's eyes widened as Usagi plunged on. "I don't know what or how much Mane meant to you, but my friends, everyone sitting here, they mean everything to me. That includes you. If you want," she added quickly.  
  
Katsuko laughed through her tears, startling Yaten. "Oh, milady! I thank you!"  
  
There was a sudden sob as Minako rushed forward. Her arms opened wide to receive Katsuko warmly and graciously. Katsuko too held on tightly to her new friend and soon all her new friends as the Inners came towards her with tenderness and love. The newly come senshi warrior was part of the family.  
  
The Wind Leader sat watching the tender heart-wrenching scene unfold before her in the viewing globe, Sailors Hawk and Falcon on each side of her dais.  
  
"See, my Guardians?," sighed the goddess. "Monarch is well, her wounds are healing."  
  
Taka smiled, leaning on her winged spear. "Yes, my Leader. Our sister's heart is glad. So is mine."  
  
"And mine," joined in Tori. She watched as Katsuko had her tears lovingly wiped away by the silver haired Light. Be happy, my Guardian sister. Finally.be happy. 


	6. New Life

Chapter Six: New Life  
  
Katsuko began staying with the princess Kakyuu and the StarLights after that. In school, she quickly became popular with boys and girls alike because of her quiet nature although most of the males didn't stick around too long. Yaten made sure of that. Lunch became her favorite time of the day; she was amazed by the different types of food and Makoto's skills. When she wasn't with her Silver Hair, Usagi and the Scouts enjoyed watching Katsuko's reaction as they gave her dish after dish to sample. The discovery of chocolate nearly undid her. It was practically the only thing that could entice her away from Yaten's side. During school hours, Katsuko could generally be found with Usagi and her Scouts as they talked in the hallways, quietly admonishing Yaten because of another cutting remark he made to a fan or having a quiet conversation with Ami in class. After school, she was with Taiki as they watched Seiya practice American style football or with both Ami and Taiki talking in an empty classroom. Majority of her time after school was spent talking with Haruka and Michiru or with Yaten. Minako would often spot them together, their hands clasped as they talked and couldn't help the empty feeling inside her.  
  
DING DONG! Katsuko heard the doorbell from where she sat at her desk working and got up. "My lady Kakyuu, please don't get up," she called out as the princess rose from the couch in the living room.  
  
"Are you sure, Katsuko? Seiya can get it."  
  
Katsuko couldn't help the giggle. "Has my lady forgotten? The StarLights are doing a photo shoot this afternoon."  
  
The princess looked startled, then laughed herself. "Oh, you are right. I had forgotten."  
  
DING DONG! Katsuko quickly went to the door and opened it wide.  
  
"Princess Venus! Hello! Please come in."  
  
Minako awkwardly stepped inside, a little damp from the light rain that had begun to fall, and forced a smile albeit a nervous one as Katsuko ushered her into the living room. The princess Kakyuu had already retired for the night, seeing how her StarLights wouldn't be until in much later. Minako perched on the couch, ready to flee, but knew she came for a reason. She needed answers. Her heart needed answers.  
  
"Are you alright, princess? Is anyone in trouble?"  
  
Seeing the sincere concern on Katsuko's face endured her even more to Minako and made it a little more difficult for her, but she went on. "No, no, it's nothing like that. No one is hurt or anything. I..I just had to speak to you."  
  
Katsuko patiently waited. "Yes, princess?"  
  
"I just want to know..I need to know.about you and Yaten kou." Oh, I see. "Yes?"  
  
Minako's eyes flickered away. "Are you.are you together?"  
  
The monarch senshi smiled. She turned to look out onto the falling droplets of silver, a soft look on her face. "What do you know of love, princess?"  
  
".." Minako couldn't answer. Sure, she loved boys and sure, she had her share of crushes, but it seemed all her romantic endeavors fizzled before they even got started. She was a joke to her title. Solider of Love? Ha! "I know..it hurts."  
  
Katsuko's eyes gazed gently at her, understanding. "Yes, it can, princess, but it can be wonderful as well." She sighed. "I have known love and I have known the loss of love as well. Long ago on Monarch, I was married to a wonderful, kind, good hearted man. I thought nothing would ever tear me away from his arms. In the end, I was wrong. There was a terrible battle on my planet and he lost his life. I was distraught. Seeing my husband, the love of my life being taken from me, I thought my heart would never heal. But then I was asked to join the Elite and did so, thinking that getting away from Monarch was what I needed to do. It was. I have much to thank my Leaders for because through them I met Yaten and the StarLights." Katsuko brightened as she remembered. "I can not marry again, but I suppose that yes, you could say that we are together." She looked away, thoughtful, and then laughed. "After all this time? Yes I would say so too!"  
  
Minako's heart broke, for herself and for Katsuko. She never let on how much grief and pain she was actually carrying. "You can't marry again?"  
  
"Iie. As a member of the Sailor Elite now, it is against our rules. However, should I lose my place as a Guardian or even give it up, then I would go back to Monarch and marry if I so chose."  
  
"Oh." Minako was quiet, thinking of Yaten again.  
  
"I know you love him."  
  
Blue eyes met black in fright, but Katsuko leaned over to pat her hand gently. "It is alright, princess. Yaten kou chooses for himself. You know that as well as I. He chooses whom he wants and yes, at the moment, that happens to be me, but should I fall from his favor, then, Mother Goddess willing, may he find happiness with you."  
  
Minako wanted to cry at such selflessness, but just smiled her gratitude. "Arigato." She rose to leave and headed for the door, but soon turned back again.  
  
"Now that the StarLights are back here on Earth, what happens now?"  
  
"I do not know yet, princess. My Leader has not contacted me, but until she does, I have a new life, a new life with the love of my heart and more friends than I could hope for. I am blessed by Mother Goddess for what She has given me in you all. Whatever happens, princess, She will look after all of us. She will protect us. Be safe in your travels home. May Mother Goddess keep you." 


	7. New Mission

Chapter Seven: New Mission  
Peaceful days passed and Katsuko became more involved with the moon princess and her Scouts. Usagi's clumsiness didn't bother her at all. She was even amused by Rei's berating whenever Usagi showed up late for a study session. Katsuko had been concerned about Minako after their talk, but Minako showed no change in attitude. The blonde girl smiled and laughed and joked with everyone like always and Katsuko's worry soon disappeared. But her worry about her Leader did not. The Wind Leader Elite hadn't contacted her in weeks now and Katsuko didn't understand. The temptation to try to get in touch with Tori or Taka was great, but obedience to one's Leader was required, disobedience punishable. At times, Katsuko lost herself in staring out into the sky, a wistful look on her face. Taiki spied her in the garden one night as he passed by inside the house. Katsuko was sitting on one of the stone benches, watching the stars silently.  
"Katsuko-chan? What are you doing out here?," he asked, throwing his suit blazer over her bare shoulders. She was wearing a sundress because of the warm afternoon, but the air had turned chilly with the setting sun.  
  
"Oh, Taiki kou.," she murmured, coming out of her daze. "What time is it?"  
  
"Kyu ji." Nine o'clock. The tall Light sat down next to her, searching her profile. "Does Yaten know you're out here this late?"  
  
Katsuko smiled a small smile. "No, he's asleep. I came out from some fresh air and time.just slipped away."  
  
Taiki leaned closer. "What is wrong, dear friend? Something is bothering you. It's all over your face."  
  
Katsuko still smiled, but sadly this time. "Ah, Taiki.you were always so perceptive." She reached over to take his hand, face heavenward. "It has been a long time, hasn't it? Since we've really spent time together?"  
  
"Hai. It has."  
  
She nodded. "So many things have changed, Taiki kou..," she sighed. "I've changed."  
  
"We all have, Katsuko-chan, but it's alright." Taiki was not sure where this was headed. He had never seen Katsuko so.low on confidence.  
  
"Hmm." Her onyx eyes, usually so clear and bright, looked pained and dim. "I used to believe that I was as strong as any good sailor senshi should be. My mother believed that." Taiki came closer as the first teardrop fell. "My Leader has not contacted me for days, weeks now. Perhaps.perhaps I am not the strong warrior she needs for a mission."  
  
Taiki was in shock at such words. "Katsuko-chan, how could you think that? I can not believe that there is any other sailor out there that matches up to your caliber." Strong arms held her gently. "I.we..know what you've been through and you've come through it beautifully. Your mother would have been so proud. We are. All of us are. Especially Yaten."  
  
Katsuko's tear-streaked face looked up at him. "Hontoni, Taiki kou? You're proud of me?"  
  
Her smile warmed him. "I would never lie to you."  
  
"Arigato, my friend."  
  
They went inside then and he escorted her upstairs. "Are you going to Yaten now?"  
  
Katsuko shook her head as she handed his blazer back. "I'll let him sleep. You do the same, dear Taiki. Get some rest."  
  
Taiki smiled and touched her hair. "Yes, Suntao."  
  
Her eyes brightened at the nickname her mother had given her so long ago. They hugged and parted ways. Alone with her thoughts, Katsuko changed into a nightgown and on her way to bed, hairbrush in hand, she stopped by her window to gaze out at the stars again. Do you really have a use for me, my Leader?  
  
"Of course I do, my lovely."  
  
Katsuko turned sharply to see a shimmering yet crystal clear blue image of the Wind Goddess smiling before her. She dropped to one knee in haste, hair spilling to the floor. "My Leader!"  
  
"Oh, my lovely, how we've missed you."  
  
Katsuko looked up with a smile of relief and happiness. "I have missed you all as well."  
  
The Wind Leader nodded. "I long to have you back with us, but the mission is more important than my wants."  
  
Katsuko's heart soared. My mission! She does need me! "I mean to show no impatience, my Leader, but I am compelled to ask what you need of me."  
  
"Of course. I need you to train the moon princess and her guardians."  
  
"Train?"  
  
"Yes. There is something dark headed for you, my lovely. You must be prepared for it. My sisters and I can not determine what it is, but it is undeniably evil and I will not have it taking you away from us. Your Guardian sisters need you as well as I do. We couldn't bear for another in our ranks to fall in battle. Not so soon after."  
  
The Wind Leader trailed off and there was no need for her to finish. No, the Elite couldn't bear another death almost immediately after Mane's own passing. The Wind Leader began speaking again.  
  
"I want you to make sure that this time they will have no doubts as to being able to defeat their enemy. Be careful, Monarch. This darkness I'm feeling.it will be terrible. Fight it with everything you have."  
  
"Yes, my Leader. I will."  
  
"May Mother Goddess keep you."  
  
"The Mother watches over us." 


	8. New Start

Chapter Eight: New Start  
  
The Three Lights were in the middle of breakfast when Katsuko came down. She stood behind her beloved, hands on his shoulders as she asked for a favor.  
  
"Seiya kou, please ask milady and her Scouts to gather here for a meeting this afternoon. I need you three here as well if that's possible."  
  
Yaten turned to her, placing a gentle hand on hers. Taiki stared, not completely understanding, and Seiya stopped shoveling cereal in his mouth long enough to say, "Sounds serious, Katsuko-chan."  
  
"I fear it is, my friend. I would rather hold off on the details for the sake of not repeating myself and not to bore you later on, but I will say this. She met Yaten's eyes and was buoyed by his silent support. She looked back at Seiya and Taiki. "Something is coming. We need to be ready for it."  
  
Usagi and the Inners hurried to the StarLights' residence as soon as the last class bell rang. The Lights and Katsuko had already left and she couldn't get him to tell her anything more than that Katsuko was calling a meeting. If Katsuko was calling a meeting, she thought, that means something is wrong. Very wrong. They reached the front door of the Lights' house to find Haruka and Michiru already there, waiting to be let in.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this is all about, little kitten?," asked Haruka. "Katsuko-chan came by after school and asked us to be here."  
  
"I don't have a clue, Haruka-san," answered Usagi, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't like this," said Rei.  
  
"Yeah, something is definitely up," interjected Makoto, bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Do you think I should have called Mamo-chan?," asked Usagi to Ami.  
  
"We should see what Katsuko-chan has to tell us first, then you can decide," said the solider of wisdom.  
  
The door finally opened and Taiki led them into the living room. Katsuko was waiting for them, Yaten and Seiya at her side. She stood up when they entered.  
  
"Milady." Katsuko bowed.  
  
Usagi rushed over, clasping the girl's hand in her own. "Katsuko-chan, kudasai. Enough with that..that kind of talk," the moon senshi stammered, not finding the right words. "Just tell me..tell us what's wrong. Are you hurt?"  
  
Katsuko smiled gently. "No, milady, I am fine, but I am afraid it is not as trivial as me and my pains. Please.sit down." She waited until everyone was comfortable, then finally sat again herself.  
  
"My Leader had contacted me. She spoke with me last night."  
  
"Well, Katsuko-chan, that's great, isn't it?," asked Minako. "I mean, we all know you've been worried about that."  
  
"Yes, I was.but she told me something..something that goes beyond worry, princess Venus. She is deeply concerned. The Leaders are deeply concerned."  
  
Michiru gasped. "All four?"  
  
"Yes. My Leader has asked that I train you, train all of you in fact."  
  
"Oh, that doesn't sound so bad," said Makoto. "Your Leaders are concerned we won't improve?"  
  
"It is not that which concerns them, princess Jupiter, it is." Katsuko bit her lip. "It is what's coming that concerns them all."  
  
"Coming?," asked Ami.  
  
"Yes, my Leader has told me something dark, something evil, is coming. She couldn't say when and she doesn't know what it is exactly, but whatever it may be, we must stop it. In order for us to do so, we must train."  
  
There was quiet as everyone took in the news. The StarLights quickly made up their minds, what Katsuko said goes, no questions asked. Haruka and Michiru consented readily as well. They had trusted Katsuko years, centuries ago. There was no reason to stop now. Usagi and her Scouts took longer, not sure of what to do. Training was one thing, taking on another enemy was another. After Galaxia, what else was out there? Usagi suddenly slapped the couch arm, resolve on her face.  
  
"We have a duty, Scouts," she said unwaveringly. Rei stared. Could it be? Could Usagi really be taking responsibility? Usagi continued. "We have to protect these people from whatever comes our way." She sighed and her voice became soft, even tired. "We've done it before, we'll do it again and we'll continue to do it."  
  
The Inners looked at each other silently and nodded. Usagi was right. This was what being a sailor scout was all about; protecting what you cared for, what you loved.  
  
Rei couldn't help feeling somewhat useless. Usually she was the one who alerted the others to danger, but this time she felt nothing.  
  
"Princess Mars?"  
  
Rei looked up to see Katsuko kneeling before her. "I come on my knees as one princess to another to beg a favor," began the brown skinned warrior. "The people of Mars and their intuition is legendary. Without a time frame of any kind, we are at a disadvantage so I ask you to use your ability to warn us of this approaching danger."  
  
Rei smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course."  
  
Katsuko smiled back and bowed her thanks. Then she stood and walked over to the window. Her back to the sun, she stretched out her arms and closed her eyes, head tilted to the heavens.  
  
"Goddesses of the elements, Water, Earth, Fire, Wind! I beseech thee, grant me power! Give me strength! Sailor Elite..transform!"  
  
There was a great light as though the sun had suddenly increased its radiance. Usagi shielded her eyes from the brilliance and looked up again only when the heat and light diminished. What she saw made her mouth drop.  
  
Sailor Monarch now stood before them in all her winged glory, dressed in a long slit-sleeved burnt orange blouse, black pants that flared out at the bottom and black heels. Her black hair almost shimmered in her usual ponytail over her shoulder, now tied up in orange ribbon that matched her blouse. Huge monarch butterfly wings protruded from behind her, beautiful and radiant orange and black and then Usagi noticed the symbols. On Monarch's right wing was a distinct mark, a sun with spiked rays and a star in the middle. The same symbol rested on Monarch's forehead. She's beautiful, thought Usagi as she and the rest stared. Everyone was still as Monarch shifted her butterfly-winged spear from one hand to the other. Her onyx eyes held nothing but fierce determination as she focused on the task at hand. She looked from one senshi to another, her voice strong.  
  
"The training begins now." 


End file.
